This invention relates to a method for under-color removal which is applicable to plate processing machines and to a device therefor.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 173838/1982 discloses a method for removing under-colors which calculates the amount of under-colors to be removed as against black-printer amount to be generated by means of an approximation. However, the known method is not satisfactory because when the black-printer amount is increased/decreased for the same color on an original, it cannot always calculate the precise amount to be removed to thereby instabilize colors in printed matters.
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 34072/1988 discloses another method for removing under-colors. However, the method is detrimental in that as it calculates the amount of under-colors to remove by convergence, it cannot conduct operational processing in real time.